Quote Challenge (Smosh): The Night That Changed It All
by gopottergo11
Summary: Ian and Anthony have been fighting. Challenge from Smoshfan1231994. Please read and review!


**Hey everybody! Okay, I know I haven't updated… at all for my FB story, but I have a serious case of writer's block and laziness. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**So this is a challenge from Smoshfan1231994. The challenge is to use either one or three to five quotes from Once Upon a Time and write a one shot with these quotes. I decide to do a nice Smosh one-shot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smosh or anything related to it. All I did was write a one-shot. **

* * *

Ian and Anthony are best friends, and best friends get in fights. Bu this, this was ridiculous. The two boys have fought every night for two weeks. The whole mess started when Anthony took Ian's comment about the present he got him the wrong way(("Wow. This is great, Ant. Thanks." Anthony took it as sarcasum but Ian really did love the gift.). After that, they were walking on thin wire; the littlest things would set them off, such as what to watch on TV or who will say the intro in the new Smosh video. This had been happening for two weeks. Their friendship was on the line now.

But one night changed it all. It started with who would use the microwave first.

"Dude, I've only eaten a bowl of cereal and a hotdog today. Let me microwave my food first!" Anthony yelled.

"I got here first! Surely your hungry little stomach can wait a minute!" Ian yelled back.

"Sure, because you're fat stomach will starve if it doesn't get 50 pounds of food in there right now!"

"What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?!"

"Be a fat jerk that's what!"

"That's it! I've had enough of you!"

Ian was stomping towards the door when Anthony said something.

"What was that?"

"I said I don't want to see your face here again for a while."

"You won't be seeing me in a very long time, Mr. Padilla. You might as well claim this as your home and your home only! That's what you wanted all this time was me gone and out of the way! That's all everybody wanted!" Ian stomped out of the house and slammed the front door behind him.

Anthony was so emotional right now. He was angry and sad at the same time. He kicked a lamp to the ground causing all the light bulbs to break. He sat on the couch and put his hands to his face. Usually Ian would just go to his room and lock himself in there. He had never left the house after a fight. Anthony was worried for a second, then got angry again. "It's not my fault he left. He was being the jerk." he mumbled. He then realized… "I can use the microwave now."

Ian went to his car and realized he left his keys in the house. "I'm not going back in there." he mumbled. He walked down the side walk, down the road, to the closest town/city. He went all the way down to the nearest beach and plopped down in the cool sand. He sat there, thinking. Thinking the last thing he said to Anthony: _"You won't be seeing me in a very long time, Mr. Padilla. You might as well claim this as your home and your home only! That's what you wanted all this time was me gone and out of the way! That's all everybody wanted!" _

Ian sighed. "Why does the truth always hurt?" he whispered. He watched as then moon reflected off the water of the ocean. It was a beautiful full moon. Why did tonight have to turn out like this? Ian laid back and looked up at the billions of stars in the clear night sky. He let the splashing of the waves sooth him of his anger and stress. This was the first time he was able to relax in two weeks. Ian had eventually fell asleep on the sandy beach with one last though in his head, _I lost my best-friend._

Anthony was scared. Ian hadn't come back yet and it was 1:15 A.M. Ian didn't even take his car. Anthony had been thinking, and he determined that it was both their faults and they should make up ASAP before something bad happens. He needed to find Ian and he needed to find him now!

Anthony hopped in his car and drove down the street, around the neighborhood, all around the nearest town/city and looked in every bar. He couldn't find his friend. His best-friend. He then drove around the beach. Then, he remembered the last thing Ian had said to him…_That's what you wanted all this time was me gone and out of the way! That's all everybody wanted!" _That sent a shiver down Anthony's back. His eyes went wide. What if Ian was going to hurt himself? Anthony was freaking out so much, that he barely saw Ian's sleeping body on the sand. Anthony slammed on the brakes, jumped out of the car, and ran out towards Ian.

"Ian?" He didn't reply. Anthony's blood went cold. "IAN?"

Ian groaned. "Mmm… 'M tired mom."

Anthony smiled. "Ian, wake up. It's me."

Ian's eyes fluttered open. He saw Anthony and frowned.

"How'd you find me?"

Anthony smirked. "I will always find you."

"What?"

"You're my best-friend. No matter how angry you make me, I will always find you. Can't run away from me so easily, huh?"

Ian smiled. In the bright moon light, his blue eyes met Anthony's brown ones. He saw tears.

"What's up?"

"Nobody's ever been there for me, except for you. It's hard thinking you're gonna lose that one special person, you know?"

"Yeah. I get it. But many people care about you. Melianie, your mom, me… lots of people.

Anthony sat down next to Ian.

"It's a pretty night tonight."

"Yep. You think aliens are gonna come down tonight? It is clear enough so they can see where they're going."

Anthony laughed.

"Hopefully."

The End…?

* * *

**How was it? I haven't written in a LONG time. Here are the quotes I used:**

"**What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?!"**

"**I will always find you."**

"**Nobody's ever been there for me, except for you."**

**Thank you for reading! Please review and check out Smoshfan1231994's forum, "Webshow Fanfiction Challenge!"**

**Thanks!**

**-gopottergo11**


End file.
